Hestia
Hestia (ヘスティア Hesutia): is the female protagonist along with Bell Cranel who is himself her partner in J.C.Staff Pretty Cure, she is the character of "DanMachi". She has been nicknamed the "Loli Boob Goddess" (ロリ巨乳 Rori Kyonyū) for her large bust size, she dislikes also to be called "Bestia" (ベスティア Besutia) by Taiga. Hestia is depicted as energetic and kind, slightly childish and lazy, she's however very calm and thoughtful during the battles, unlike Taiga. During the attack in Orario, Hestia and Bell are projected into another world, the Earth, mainly in Dracotopia. Hestia's alter-ego is Cure Excaliburst (キュア エクスカリバスト Kyua Ekusukaribasuto), she's the Knight of Justice (正義の騎士 Seigi no Kishi). Her main weapon initially is Caliburn that only Hestia can controled it. Her theme color is White and her dragon partner is Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. Her favorite catchphrase is "Your sword and armor are already broken!" (お前の"剣 ◯◯"と"鎧◯◯"はもう"壊れて◯◯"いる! Omae no ken to yoroi wa mō kowarete iru!), each time after the final blow and her opponent gets ready to attack her. Her Royal Mode is Queen Excaliburst (クイーン エクスカリバスト Kuīn Ekusukaribasuto). Appearance: As her civilian form, she had blue eyes and black hair tied into twin ponytails. Hestia wears a white mini-dress with a blue ribbon around her collar and another tied around her waist, back and arms. Hestia also wears a pair of white gloves, though she usually walked barefoot, she wore sandals. In the Dragoon School, Hestia was wearing a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a white blazer, she is occasionally seen with her glasses so she can read her studies. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a white pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Excaliburst, she wearing a white armor composed of a white cuirass with a pattern of a black dragon head, the white faulds bands the waist and hips, attached to cuirass. Two white claws-like pauldrons, cover the shoulders. She wear her white Crossover Drive with the white Draconic Jewel placed on it, attached on her right arm and thus white boots. Her black hair who turned into the wings-like pink pigtails with a pink color and her blue eyes are the same, except she had slit pupils that look like as the dragon eyes. She manipulate the Caliburn during the battles. As Queen Excaliburst, As in her Incarnation Mode, As in her Draconic Form in the Cure form or civilian form, she gains dragon physical traits such as dragon horns a little curved, a black dragon tail, the bat-like wings appeared on her back, almost all her body except her torso and belly are covered with black scales. Her blue eyes become green with pupils becomes the slits that look like with the dragon eyes, she had fangs, claws and long elf ears. As in her Released Form, Personality: Hestia is kind, slightly childish and sometimes lazy, because she prefers to have fun than to study like when she is at the Caradigan School and falling asleep while in class. She's however becoming very serious, calm and thoughtful during the battles and serious condition, unlike Taiga, Mikoto and Ryouko who are very impulsive, naive, angry and violent. Hestia is very fond of Bell, she is in love with him. She is very worried about Bell when he goes to the dungeons, constantly worrying about losing him. She is also very jealous, especially when she learns that Bell met Aiz Wallenstein and that since then, he had fallen in love. After being projected with Bell in Alkeed located of the Earth, she wants to become a knight to be able to protect Bell and ended the Dragon War forever. Hestia had discovered that she has a special power to communicate with all the dragons, it is a formidable power but turns against her because she can hear the cries of distress, pain and sorrow of dragons wounded or killed by cruel humans, which tears her heart. Hestia really hates brutality and prefers with gentleness and calm to approve and train the dragons, unlike Ryouko who is very brutal and violent with the dragons. Since Bell become a Fairy-Dragon known as Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, the ties between him and Hestia are greatly reinforced, as she can communicate by telepathy and read in thoughts. She is very exasperated the constant disputes between Taiga and Ryouko, and tries desperate to stop them. Although Hestia is the leader of the group, she was struggling to get along with her teammates, Taiga, Mikoto and Ryouko, because of their short-tempered personalities and daily hassles. But their ties are very strong in despite of everything, and she acts almost like a big sister for them. However in her Draconic Form, more she used her dragon power, she progressively transformed herself into a black dragon, but find herself deprived of her feelings, emotions and reason, she feels only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill anyone and even her own friends. Hestia can resume her normal form only if she suppresses the object of her anger and hatred, or if she exhausts all her vital energy but losing consciousness shortly after and does not remember her Draconic Form. History: Early Life: We know very little about Hestia's origins or her past, except that she is a goddess born of the Heaven and never had parents like any other gods, and descended into the Lower World in order to be able to found a Familia and thus grant her blessing to the future members, of course in exchange for Favors on the part of the latter. Thus, Hestia founded the Hestia Familia, and will be joined by Bell Cranel, who for now is the only member of the Familia. Projected into the Earth: . Becoming Cure Excaliburst: the Knight of Justice: . Relationships: Love Interest: TBA Friends: . Hestia Familia: . Transformations: Transformation Sequence Cure Excaliburst (キュア エクスカリバスト Kyua Ekusukaribasuto): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hestia. Her main weapons are Caliburn and Damocles. Hestia is the "Knight of Justice", her sword motif is Excalibur and her theme color is White. Before to transform, she says "Pretty Cure, Armed!", she placed her white Draconic Jewel on her Crossover Drive, and the begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies white color as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a white light. At first, white boots appeared on her feet. Then, a white armor composed of a white cuirass with a pattern of a black dragon head, the white faulds bands the waist and hips, attached to cuirass. Two white claws-like pauldrons, cover the shoulders. She wear her white Crossover Drive with the white Draconic Jewel placed on it, attached on her right arm. Finally, her black hair who turned into the wings-like pink pigtails with a pink color and her blue eyes are the same, except she had now the slit pupils that looked like as the dragon eyes. She then take the Caliburn with her both hands, make a cross with a form of X, and introducing herself as Cure Excaliburst, posing afterward with the white color with the white feathers falling behind for background. Queen Excaliburst: . Incarnation Mode: . Attacks: As Cure Excaliburst: Burst Saber (バースト セイバー Bāsuto Seibā) - Her main and signature attack, Cure Excaliburst stabbed the Caliburn on the ground, she hold it to absorbed the energy, then removed it and created a light energy from her sword, and slashed towards the target which provoked an explosion. Caliburn Throw (カリバーンスロー Karibān Surō) - When Cure Excaliburst hold the Caliburn, she spins herself and throw the Caliburn towards her target. As Queen Excaliburst: Burst Queen Saber (バーストクイーン セイバー Bāsuto Kuīn Seibā) - She needed to used the Caliburn to performed her attack. Queen Excaliburst stabbed the Caliburn as the twin giant swords on the ground each sides, she hold both swords to absorbed the energy while both seals appeared on the Caliburn and the Damocles, then removed them to created the light and fire energies from both swords. Then, she joins the two pommels of the twin giant swords to form a double-edged sword, she slashed and make a cross towards the target, separeted both pommels to returned into two swords and slashed it with both twin giant swords which provoked an explosion. Axe-calibur (アックス-カリバー Akkusu-karibā) - She need to used Caliburn in Axe Mode to perform the attack, broken an armor of a target or even a wall. Group Attacks: Tornado Burst Saber (トルネードバーストセイバー Torunēdo Bāsuto Seibā) - Her combine attack with Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. Blade of the Four Musketeers (四銃士の剣刃 Yonjūshi no Tsurugiba) - Only in the Incarnation Mode after used the Green Chapel, Statics: Attack: 6 / 10 Defense: 10 / 10 Speed: 3 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 7 / 10 Etymology: Hestia (ヘスティア) - In Greek mythology, Hestia is the divinity of the sacred fire and the hearth. The eldest daughter of Cronus and Rhea, the sister of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera and Demeter, belongs to the generation of the minor gods, although her presence in the Olympian canon is variable. Hestia is the virgin goddess of the domestic hearth. Bestia (ベスティア) - Her nickname given by Taiga meaning "Beast" in Italian and Latin. Cure Excaliburst - Her Cure name is a portmanteau of "Excalibur" and "Burst". "Excalibur" is King Arthur's magic sword in Arthurian legend, Excalibur has the reputation of being unbreakable and slicing all material. Its sheath protects its wearer from any wound. The alteration of the initial is made from the Latin meaning "Freed from the pebble". The word "Burst" is to come open or fly apart suddenly or violently, especially from internal pressure, but also a sudden outbreak or outburst; an explosion. But the letters "st" come from Saint. Songs: Hestia's voice actor, Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kugimiya Rie who voices Aisaka Taiga, Satou Rina who voices Misaka Mikoto and Itou Shizuka who voices Ookami Ryouko. Singles: * A Goddess From Heaven * A New World I Want to Create * The Legend of Excalibur Duets: * The Bonds Between Knights and Dragons (Along with Kugimiya Rie, Satou Rina and Itou Shizuka) * The Hestia Familia (Along with Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) Trivia: * Hestia is the very first and only lead Cure to have black hair in civilian form. * Hestia is the first and only lead Cure to being a goddess. * Hestia is the only J.C.Staff Cure who is not a Tsundere. * Hestia is the fourth who dislikes her nickname (Bestia), after Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (HoloHolo), Rosette Christopher (Odette), and Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Hestia is the second Cure to have a Greek name, after Karen Minazuki from "Yes! Pretty Cure 5". * Among with the J.C.Staff Cures, Hestia is the first Cure and the only leader to used a sword as a main weapon. * Hestia is the fourth to being not a lead Pink Cure, the firsts are Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (crimson), Nanami Momozono (golden), and Yin (purple). * Hestia is the thrid lead Cure to transformed into a half-monster being in her Cure form or in civilian form during critical situation, (Draconic Form and Goddess Form). The firsts are Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (Hanyou and an Inugami, in reincarnation only) from Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and Yin (Dark Eagle Monster) from Bones Pretty Cure!. * Hestia was the most popular character in DanMachi, and being often a breakout character. * Her personality is a bit drastically changed into the Pretty Cure Crossover series, Hestia is very serious, calm and thoughtful, she really hates brutality and prefers with gentleness. But she remain kind, slightly childish and sometimes lazy. * All her attacks are based on the word "Burst", are came her name from Cure Excaliburst, except Caliburn Throw and Axe-calibur. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Lead Cures Category:White Cures Category:J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Category:J.C.Staff Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Characters